


A Little Bit of Something

by LacklusterMinty



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Adding more later - Freeform, Dehumanization, Hah gay, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Harm, big baby shadelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacklusterMinty/pseuds/LacklusterMinty
Summary: Adding tags and furthering the story later.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Quirrel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Rough Beginning

The Shade Lord let out a sigh as they abruptly began lying down. The old shells of their sibling strewn underneath them. They felt a bubbling sensation within them as they thought about all they had left behind. Quirrel, Hornet, Hollow... The behemoth whined and laid is gigantic head down.  
  
It looked at it’s claws in shame before tilting it’s head at a thought. There was an exit at the top of the Abyss. They could leave! They quickly rushed to the entrance before being flung against the wall.  
They looked in confusion at a sudden seal that had materialized. _Huh? That wasn’t there before?_ They pondered. The behemoth tapped the seal again once more only to reel back in pain. It let out a screech as a bright light followed by a burning sensation creeped up it’s arm. The wyrm toppled down, falling unconscious.

—————————————————————

“Where did that idiot go?” Hornet mumbled, seething in anger. She hadn’t seen the small vessel anywhere. The half-spider swung around Hallownest searching for the large buffoon.


	2. Meanwhile,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry if you want the angst now, these first two chapters are for introducing characters.

The wind howled in Dirtmouth, causing houses to shake and fires to extinguish. Quirrel sat on his soft couch, taking in the smell of the fire he had built. A tall dark figure with a ghostly white shell leaned down to sit next to the small pillbug.

”Truly a mighty windstorm!” Quirrel chuckled to his fellow. It seemed Hollow seemed to be enjoying the sounds of the billowing wind. But an aura of concern floated around the lanky vessel. “Still worried about Ghost, hmm?” Hollow nodded at Quirrel’s remark and leaned in as a hand rubbed against the side of it’s shell.

”I wouldn’t worry. Ghost is certainly of the adventurous type.“ Quirrel assured as Hollow cocked it’s head to the side. Quirrel sighed, knowing he was half lying. But he didn’t want to frighten Hollow’s shade from it’s body. Hollow had already taken too many wounds (both mentally and physically) so Quirrel did not want to cause more damage then what has already been done.

Suddenly, a loud flapping sound followed by a small “nyah” came into the room as the Grimmchild can soaring in. He came close before landing on Hollow’s head, careful to not damage their wound.

”Oh, hello little thing! Good morning!” Quirrel pat the small red child between the horns. The Grimmchild spat a fireball at Quirrel’s hand, quickly after glaring a Quirrel before snuggling between the large horn’s atop the older vessel’s head. Hollow gave a silent chuckle at the small and warm child’s antics as Quirrel blew on his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> WEE HOO SORRY FOR INACTIVITY


End file.
